Phoenix X
by Saffire55
Summary: What if a Titan and villian were secretivly married and had a daughter? What if the daughter was a thief? What if the Titans didn't know about any of it? I know, I suck at summaries. At least I tried!
1. Introduction

I know I know. I have other stories and shouldn't start another one but so what! I have another chapter for Teen Titans Rockband, just got to load it! So don't worry! I have writers block on some of them so you might have to wait. I hope you like this story. By the way, I am Phoenix in this story and stories like this one, and I am also Saffire. So there! Please Read and Review!

_**Disclaimiar: I don't own the Teen Titans you nitwits.**_A girl came on it was pure black behind her. She had black hair that went all the way down to her knees, and she had natural red and blue highlights in her hair. She smirked and said into the camera looking down, "My name is Phoenix Xandra Crystal Xander. My mother is a hero and my dad is a villain. My friends call me X sometimes. Ring a bell? My mother is one of Jump City's heroes, the Teen Titans. My dad is a master thief but doesn't have any powers. I am 15 years old, and in high school. Mostly I am taking after my dad, stealing but still being a good guy. My mother doesn't like seeing me steal but I'm not good at fighting villains, and stealing is more fun for me. When I was little my dad helped me get ready for danger without my mother knowing, he would take me somewhere and start shooting at me, don't worry I had a bullet proof vest underneath but I would dodge all the bullets. He was impressed by how I would dodge and was really surprised when I disappeared and reappeared behind him and knocked him down, grabbed the gun and pointed it at his head with my finger on the trigger. Every year without my mother knowing, he would give me some weapons that I would add to my suit. Finally last year my mom got suspicious and followed us. Over the years my dad had built a course for me so he could watch my performance. When my mom saw the guns come out she was about to use her powers to protect me but my dad grabbed her hand for her to stop and she had glared at him but watched as I jumped out of the way, took out my own gun that I built myself and shot it. No I am not a murderer but if someone gets in my way, I will hurt them, not kill but hurt them. Then for the one that was trying to hit me in my back I actually used my powers. I shot a red black energy bolt at it and it was destroyed. I fought the rest of them. My mom was very mad that my dad did that but she let it go after about 5 months."

* * *

Phoenix pulled out a gun and started doing trick with it. She then continued, "I think you know too much Titans. Just a warning, stay out of my way, I really hope that you are smart enough to figure out who my parents are, if you didn't then you are stupid. My mother and father are married secretively by the way. Until next time, see you."

She then shot a bullet at the camera and the Titans on the other end were shocked, even the mother of the child because she didn't know her daughter would do any of this.

* * *

I know short but doesn't it want you to read more?! Please Read and Review. And guess who the pairing is. I will put the pairing up after you peeps guess who it is. Guess who Phoenix's parents are!


	2. Tradgey

I am back. So anyway here is the chapter! I don't own Teen Titans! Except for Phoenix, she is mine.

* * *

"Bullet practice."

At those words the girl that was sleeping eyes' shot open and she quickly jumped out of bed as 5 bullets were shot where she was sleeping before. The girl shouted, "Seriously dad? I don't need to be woken up by bullets!"

The bullets stopped and a man came out and he said, "Sorry Phoenix but I don't think a stupid alarm clock can wake up my daughter even if she is a really light sleeper."

The girl called Phoenix glared at him until both of them started laughing and Phoenix said, "Nice one dad. You had me going for a second. Seriously though, I don't want to be woken up by bullets especially when I don't have a vest on."

The man rolled his eyes at his daughter and said, "Fine. Now give your old man a hug."

Phoenix went up to him but before she hugged him she kicked his hand that was behind his back, caught the gun that she kicked and pointed it at him. He chuckled and stated, "I seriously can't get anything past you can I? If I was an enemy, I would be scared."

Phoenix grinned, put the gun in her back pocket and hugged her dad. Just as Phoenix let go of her father she heard a shout, "Ok, whose idea was it to put a gun in the microwave?"

Both daughter and father looked at each other and looked at the door. The girl pushed her father out and said, "Sorry dad but I didn't do it this time. Good luck with mom, I have to get changed."

Before the dad could say anything she slammed the door and locked it. She chuckled as she heard her mother start yelling at her father. She quickly looked at the clock at realized that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She quickly got changed in a t-shirt that said, "Bloody Mary". It was black with those red letters and it looked like blood was dripping from it. She then chose black jeans and brushed her black hair with blue and red natural highlights quickly and ran out of the room. Her mother was in her uniform. She had changed her uniform a long time ago. Then he dad was getting ready for his job, he might be a villain but he was very rich. He was the proud owner of all the chemicals in the world and Xnthosem. Just before Phoenix could make it to the door her mother called, "Hold it right there Phoenix Xandra Crystal Xavior."

Phoenix cringed as she heard her whole name and turned around to face her mother. Her mother was taller than her but shorter then her father. Her mother looked mad which was a bad thing. Her mother said, "Phoenix Xavior, what exactly were you thinking when you called ALL the Titans and told them your full name and some of your history? What exactly were you thinking when you told them that your father was a criminal and I was a Titan?"

Phoenix looked at her mother straight in her cold eyes while some people would cower away but the look in her eyes. Phoenix answered coolly, "Mom, I am tired of the hiding of you being my mother and my dad being Jason Xavior, Red X. You are Rachel Raven Roth for God's sake mom, but to other people you are Mrs. Xavior. My friends never see you because you have to hide and I can never have anyone stay at my house for the night. I am getting sick and tired of it. Either you tell the Titans soon or I will. At least I didn't tell them me real last name so they can't search for me. And I didn't tell them my real age, I am 16 not 15."

With that Phoenix opened the door, stepped outside and slammed the door shut with her powers. Once outside Phoenix took a deep breath and went to her motorcycle. The motorcycle was black with red and blue stripes along the sides. Phoenix revved up her engine as she watched her mom get out of the house and transport to her room at the tower. Phoenix scoffed and drove to school. On the way to school she thought of her friends. Her friends were the kids of the Titans. Nightfire was the son of Robin, now Nightwing, and Starfire. There was his little sister that was only 2 years younger Hummingbird who was in middle school. Last there was Macy who was Terra's and Beast Boy's daughter and only child; she was the youngest of them. There were other friends but those were the 3 best friends that you could never separate. Nightfire and Phoenix both had crushes on each other and everyone knew it besides them. It was kind of ironic for Nightfire because it happened with the same thing for Robin. But, Phoenix knew that she shouldn't like him because she wasn't even supposed to be alive. When Phoenix pulled up to school and made sure no one was around she put on her ring. It made her hair completely black and made her eyes a normal blue instead of her rare sapphire blue. Her clothes stayed the same. She sighed and got up off her motorcycle and began reminding herself that it was going to end soon. "Crystal!"

Phoenix heard someone call her middle name. She had to use her middle name in public because for her villain name she used her real name. She rolled her eyes and turned to see a boy with jet black spiky hair with green eyes running towards her. When the boy stopped Phoenix had to look up a little to look him in his face. He was about 4 inches taller than her. He was wearing baggy jeans and a red shirt with a black phoenix on it. Phoenix said with a small smile on her face, "Hey Nightfire."

The ironic thing was that Nightfire's favorite bird was a phoenix and the girl he had a crush on first name was Phoenix. Macy came next to them and hugged Phoenix, "Crystal! I had exciting news!"

Phoenix was let go with the help of Nightfire and Phoenix asked," Ok Macy, what is the exciting news?"

Macy said jumping up and down, "We think we might know who is Phoenix. You know, Phoenix the master thief! We think she is the daughter of the criminal Red X. We don't know her mom but we are going to try and get her blood and get the Titan who is the mother! Isn't that great? The Titan mom though either has to be killed or be kicked off the team forever if she doesn't tell us who Red X is and what they live and Phoenix will be killed and so will Red X."

All the color in Phoenix's face drained when she heard the news. Macy was too excited to notice her expression but Nightfire noticed and was worried and curious why she was like that. Phoenix then stammered, "K-killed? You are telling me that the mother of Phoenix and Phoenix will be killed?"

Macy said, "Yes! Even if the mother says she will have to be killed so she doesn't betray the Titans."

Phoenix said hotly, "You mean like your mother did before? Who said the mother would say anything about the Titans. Maybe they shouldn't kill her! Maybe she had a good reason for having a daughter with Red X!"

Macy and Nightfire were taken back by Phoenix's hostility with them. She never got angry and went on like that. Phoenix sighed and said, "I'm sorry guys, just leave me alone for a while, I need to think."

With that said Phoenix went back to her motorcycle and drove home without going to school that day. Phoenix drove home and went in the house and her father shouted, "Whose there?"

Red X came in the hallway where the door was with a gun in his hands ready to shot but lowered them when he saw his daughter still in her disguise, supposed to be in school with tears welling up in her eyes. "Baby Bird? What's the matter Baby Bird?"

Baby Bird was a nickname that only Phoenix's father could call her like some dads called their little girls, Baby Girl. Red X put his gun in his holder and Phoenix flung herself on her father hugging him and crying into his chest. Red X was surprised by this but he hugged his daughter back and stroked her hair trying to soothe her. She finally cried herself asleep standing up in her father's arms. Red X picked her up like a baby in his arms and holding her close to him. It was a sweet father, daughter moment that would always be remembered. While Red X went to the living room to set her down Phoenix woke up and she started to cry again. Red X looked down at his daughter and asked her, "Baby Bird, why are you crying? Who made you cry?"

Phoenix said as she slowly stopped crying, "Daddy, they're going to kill Mommy, you, and me."

Red X was now really mad at whoever did this to hurt his Baby Bird. Phoenix had stopped calling him daddy when she was 10 and only called him that on special occasions like now. Phoenix did the same thing with calling her mother, mommy. Red X asked in a soft voice, "Who are they Baby Bird?"

Phoenix answered in a soft voice while going back to sleep, "The Titans."

Phoenix was now sound asleep in her father's arms. Red X was now seething with rage. But right now he was concerned for his wife's safety that was with the Titans right now. Red X put his daughter on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He then grabbed the phone and dialed the Titan phone. There was ringing until he heard a voice say, "Titan residents, how may I help you?"

It was Nightwing, the leader of the Titans. The person Red X didn't want to talk to. Red X said in an emotionless voice, "May I please speak with Raven? Tell her it is PXCX."

Red X could her Nightwing shouting to Raven on the communicator, "Raven! The phone is for you. The other man on the other line says that it is PXCX, whatever that means."

Just then, Red X heard Raven take the phone and teleport somewhere quiet and then she screamed, "PXCX? What's the matter with her? Isn't she supposed to be at school?"

Red X said in a demanding voice, "Rachel Raven Roth-Xavior. I want you here now, I don't care if Bird Boy says no, I want you right here, right now."

Whenever Red X used Raven's full name he was serious and Raven never argued with him or anything when he did. Raven hung up the phone, quickly and shouted to the others, "I'll be right back you guys, I need to do something really important."

She turned off her tracker and transported to her house to see Red X sitting there on the couch with Phoenix's head in his lap and a cool rag on her forehead sound asleep. Phoenix was now sweating and it looked like she was in pain. Raven hurried over to her daughter and asked Red X desperately, "Jason, what happened to her? Please tell me it wasn't a training accident!"

Jason said, "No it wasn't. I have no idea what happened, when I came back to her she was sweating like crazy and I checked her temperature and it was 103.4 Fahrenheit. I think something is wrong with her but that wasn't the reason I called you but right now we have to get her to the hospital because her temperature and it is getting higher."

Rachel nodded and put on her ring that made her hair black and her eyes blue and her outfit changed to jeans and a black tank top. Both knew that they had to get there quick so while Phoenix was in Jason's arms Rachel transported them near the hospital. While Jason was running to the hospital he noticed that her heart beat was getting fast and her breath was shallow and raged. 'This isn't good at all.' Jason thought to himself as he went into the hospital. Once there the nurse at the desk noticed them and immediately called for an emergency. Phoenix was then rolled away quickly into the emergency room. Jason was worried for his little girl. After hours of waiting a doctor came out and told Jason and Rachel, "We are sorry but we have no idea what is the matter with your daughter but it is very bad. Her temperature is very high and we can't bring it down, she is sweating, her heart beat is very, very high, and her breath is too shallow to be at that heart rate. It also seems that she is in terrible pain but we can't discover where the pain is. We are going to need a miracle for her to live through all this."

Jason had his head bowed and Rachel looked really sad but she said, "Do you think that maybe Raven from the Titans could save her?"

The doctor thought for a moment and said, "I doubt it. We can't tell what it is so I doubt that she can help at all. But we can try. I'll call the Titans."

The doctor left and Rachel told her husband, "I am going to see if my healing powers will help, I'll be back."

Rachel left her husband and transported to the park ready to get a call from the Titans saying that she would meet them at the hospital to save her own little girl. Rachel took off her ring and she changed back to Raven. Just then she got the call and she made her way to the hospital. Once there she saw the other Titans surrounding her husband with his head in his hands with his head down. Raven entered the room and gasped when she saw her little girl. Her little girl was glistening with sweat, her cheeks and forehead were red, and she had a mask over her nose and mouth. Raven maybe her way over to her little girl and tried healing her. For some reason there appeared a force field around the girl when Raven tried to touch her. But then it went away and Raven tried healing but it didn't help, it actually made it a little worse. Phoenix's heart kept spiking really high and then really low and it went like that after Raven tried healing. Then it just went plain high again. Raven sighed and went outside sadly. The Titans tense when Raven came out and Jason didn't even look up. Raven said emotionless though inside she was breaking, "I couldn't do anything. I am sorry."

Raven then went out of the building and said so they heard, "Please leave me alone right now you guys. I am going for a walk."

Once outside Raven put on her ring and waited until the Titans left and went back inside and sat next to her husband and put one arm around him. Jason spoke in a whisper, "This all started just because of the Titans."

Rachel looked shocked and asked, "What are you talking about Jason?"

Jason then told his wife everything and Rachel gasped. Rachel spoke in a whisper, "So they are going to kill me, you, and our baby girl just because I married you?"

Jason didn't have the strength to say anything so he just nodded. Rachel was now angry, very angry. But she calmed herself and said, "Our daughter is strong, she'll make it."

After weeks Phoenix was getting worse and Raven was starting to lose it and Jason wasn't being Red X during that time. The Titans were starting to get suspicious. Then one day they all followed Raven on one of her walks, even the kids came, and saw her put on the ring and go to the hospital. Jason was there and was waiting for her to go in with him to see their daughter. Inside the Titans followed and saw Rachel take off the ring on the girl and saw her turn into Phoenix. The Titans gasped but Rachel and Jason didn't hear them as they looked at their slowly dying little girl. Then the Titans stepped out of the dark and Nightwing said, "So this is Phoenix! She is Raven's daughter? Raven?"

Rachel turned to see the Titans and was surprised and then angry, "So what? She's my little girl! You wanted Phoenix dead right? So there you go! My little girl is dying and we can't do anything about it! You wanted me dead, go ahead kill me! I don't care anymore! For years I have kept Phoenix safe from you guys and she wanted you to know who she was! Now you know her and she is dying. You wanted her dead so you got your wish. Now get out!"

Rachel was seething with rage and Jason looked ready to fight if they didn't leave. So the Titans quickly left. Outside all the Titans felt guilty, sad, and surprised. Nightfire whispered, "To think that your worst enemy is the girl that you like. This isn't right."

Nightwing told his son, "Don't worry about it Nightfire. You will forget her soon enough. She is going to die anyway."

Nightfire looked up angrily at his father and said, "Is that all you can think of? Kill her? She just a kid! She is a year younger than me! Sure she did crime but that doesn't mean she deserves to die! Ok so she shouldn't be alive because a hero shouldn't marry or love a villain but so what? She is a living person and I am not going to let you kill her."

Nightwing glared at his son and everyone knew that they were both stubborn. This was going to be interesting.

**Inside the room………**

Rachel sighed and collapsed on the floor in sobs. Jason crouched next to his wife and held her close to him and Rachel murmured into her husband's chest, "It's my entire fault that she is dying."

Jason was trying to soothe her and he said angrily, "Rachel Raven Roth-Xavior. It is not your fault that she is dying and I don't want to hear you say that ever again."

Rachel cried herself to sleep in her husband's chest. Jason picked her up bridal style, slipped the ring back on Phoenix, and took Rachel home. He didn't go to the Tower; no he went to his home, Phoenix's home. He laid Rachel on their bed and lay down next to her and went to sleep.

During those weeks, Phoenix was having flashbacks on her life and how her parents got together.

* * *

_The Titans were younger and were fighting Red X. All the Titans were defeated except for Raven. Red X grabbed Raven and transported her to the roof while the others tried to get free. Once on the roof Red X stopped fighting and asked Raven sincerely, "Raven, I know I have gained your trust and I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow."_

_Raven was shocked but nodded her head yes. Red X smiled under his mask and said, "See you at 7 then."_

_Then he disappeared._

* * *

_Some months later the Titans were fighting Red X again and Raven had to chase him on the roof while the others were tied up. On the roof both stopped running and Raven went over and hugged Red X and he hugged her back. Red X then said, "Raven, we have been together for a while and I have some things to show you and tell you. First, my name is Jason Xavior."_

_Jason then took off his mask and Raven gasped. Jason had hazel blue eyes and black hair that was red at the tips. Jason continued, "Now you know my name and what I look like. Last, I love you Rachel Raven Roth with all my heart. Will you marry me?"_

_While talking Jason had gone on one knee and when he said those four words he pulled out a black velvet case and opened it showing a ring. The ring had an amethyst diamond in the middle and it was surrounded by rubies and the band was pure gold. Raven gasped she said with tears in her eyes, "Yes Jason Xavior! Yes!"_

_Jason smiled and took out the ring and stood up and showed her the inside of the ring where it was engraved, 'My Jem In The Rouge'. Raven smiled as some tears slipped from her eyes but they were happy tears. Jason put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Then when they separated Jason put back on his mask and handed her some Xs to tie herself up._

_There was Jason in a tux right across from Rachel who was in a light purple dress that had no straps. And a man was standing in front of them and what she heard was, "…You may kiss the bride."_

_Jason looked at Rachel and cupped her face and kissed her while the few people clapped and cheered._

* * *

_Books were flying everywhere as Raven was pacing across the room and back and she kept muttering, "It can't be possible. This shouldn't happen."_

_Then she stopped and calmed herself down and said, "He's my husband. I am just going to tell him on his birthday which is in 5 days."_

* * *

_5 days later……………_

"_Hey little birdie." Jason said to his disguised wife who was waiting for him on the beach. _

_Rachel smiled at his nickname he gave her and she got up and hugged her husband. She said to him while he hugged her back, "Hey birthday boy."_

_Jason smiled and said, "Hey, you remembered."_

_Rachel raised an amused eyebrow and said, "How could I forget my husband's birthday?"_

_Jason shrugged and kissed her on the top of her head. Rachel gave him 2 cards. Jason raised an eyebrow and Rachel said, "Just open that one first."_

_She pointed to one that had a red envelope; he opened it and read on the inside, "Happy Birthday. Your present will be a big shock to you. Now open the other card."_

_Jason's eyebrow went up even further in confusion and opened the next one that had a black envelope. On the inside it said, "Here is your present." _

_Inside was a picture of what looked like a blog inside a sort of triangle. But Jason was smart and he asked, "Is this a picture of your stomach?"_

_Rachel nodded and he asked, "Are you going to have a baby?"_

_Rachel nodded again with her eyes closed and she was chewing her lips but she was surprised when she was picked up and swung around in gentle but well built arms. Jason was laughing and he set her down and he said as he grabbed her hands, and held them close to him, "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!"_

_Rachel asked worried, "You aren't mad?"_

_Jason said with a wide grin on his face, "Why would I be mad? The woman I love the most is holding my child! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad! This is the best present you could have ever given me Rachel!"_

_Rachel smiled and they played with each other and just spent the night with each other._

* * *

"_Robin, is it ok if I take a vacation?" _

_Raven was asking Robin the question while he was reading the newspaper. He looked up from the paper with a raised eyebrow at Raven and asked, "Why do you want a vacation Raven?"_

_Raven answered with her cape covering her whole body, it had been a month and a half since she found out that she was pregnant and she was now starting to show, "I just need a vacation, for about a year. Don't worry, if any really big trouble happens, I'll come and help you. So can I Robin?"_

_Robin sighed and thought for about 10 minutes until finally he said, "Fine Raven. Go pack your stuff and leave, I'll tell the others."_

_Raven nodded her thanks and she went to her room and called up Jason will packing with her powers. Jason answered, "Hello?"_

_Raven smiled and said, "Guess who gets a vacation for a year?"_

_Jason sounded shocked when he said, "Chuckles let you have a vacation for a year?"_

_Raven made a little laugh at the nickname Jason gave Robin and answered, "Yes, Boy Blunder gave me a vacation so I should be there in about 25 minutes. I am just finishing packing. I think I am getting lazy with being pregnant, I am using my powers to pack."_

_Raven heard him laugh and he answered, "Well, I kind of expected that. Anyway, I am ready for you. So hurry up. I'll call Jinx and she can help you with all the baby stuff."_

_Jinx was the only person that knew everything between Jason and Rachel and Jinx had told her boyfriend Kid Flash. _

* * *

"_Come on Rachel, pink isn't that bad." Jinx said as she tried to get Rachel to buy some pink baby clothes for the girl that was coming._

"_Jennifer, no. I am not having my baby girl in pink; we either get blue, green, or red. But never pink, got it?" Rachel told Jennifer back._

_Jennifer sighed and said, "Fine, we get blue. You are so stubborn woman."_

* * *

"_It is ok Rachel, just breath. We are almost there." Jennifer was in a car with Rachel and Jason driving._

_Rachel was going into labor and it was killing her to hold the baby in. The baby wanted to come out and it wanted to come out now. Rachel tried calming her breathing. Finally they made it to Jennifer's and Wally's house. Wally, Kid Flash, now the Flash, had proposed to Jennifer, Jinx, and now they were married and Jennifer was now Jennifer West. Jennifer was going to do a house birth because it would be way too dangerous to bring her to a hospital._

_A baby's cry filled the room. Jennifer wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to a tired Rachel. Jason came behind her and looked at his little girl. Jason said, "I think we should name her Phoenix Xandra Crystal Xavior. What do you think?"_

_Rachel looked at the little girl and said, "That's a perfect name."_

* * *

_A 6 year old girl with black hair with red and blue highlights and sapphire eyes ran up to her father and hugged him. "Thank you so much dad! This is awesome. So now can I go out and play?"_

_The father of the little girl sighed and said, "Fine, but don't tell your mother, she will find out later but not now."_

_The girl smiled and said, "Deal, now help me fix the belt with my bullets and make it bullet proof so the bullet don't fall out."_

_The man smiled and followed his little girl._

* * *

"_Ohh….that's pretty. I think I'll take that. I wonder where Grace went, she would love this." A 10 year old girl said. _

_The girl had black hair that met her mid-calf and it had red and blue natural highlights. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire blue instead of a regular color blue. The girl was looking at a ruby necklace that was shaped into a X. The girl took out a knife and cut the glass expertly. She took the jewel and added it to her bag. Then she heard the words, "Turn around right now and drop the jewels and no one gets hurt. You are out weapon and outnumbered. This is Nightwing speaking, leader of the Teen Titans."_

_The girl turned around and said, "I know who you are. Oh yah, I need to say hi to mom. She is going to kill be now. Oh man, I need to tell dad what her face looks like. Anyway, I can't believe it took you this long to finally come after me. I am only 10 and I have been doing this since 6. Oh yah forgot to tell you. You won't win."_

_Nightwing looked mad now and he demanded, "What are you talking about? We have powers, weapons, we are stronger, and we are older then you. How are you going to beat all of us?"_

_The girl shrugged and pulled out 2 different guns and started doing tricks with them. "Oh I don't know about that. You see, I was trained-don't get your freaking tights in a bunch Nightwing, it's not Slade you idiot. Anyway, I was trained with this kind of thing so I know everything."_

_Nightwing said, "We'll see about that. Titans Go!"_

_The girl snickered and said, "My dad was right, you do have cheesy lines. Chuckles, I would get some new lines."_

_Nightwing stopped and glared at the girl and said, "They are not cheesy little girl. Where the heck did you get the name Chuckles? Only Red X calls me that."_

_Raven then said, "Real mature Nightwing, you are arguing with a 10 year old girl."_

_The girl laughed and said, "Your right Jewel. Traffic Light Moron over there needs to grow up."_

_Now Changeling, Cyborg, and Terra snickered at the nickname she gave Nightwing. Nightwing then sounded like a little kid while saying, "Why does Raven get the nice name but you call me stuff like that? Traffic Light Moron against Jewel is not fair."_

_The girl then fell to the ground laughing and she said, "Oh my god. I think Nightwing is acting like a 10 year old instead of me. That is too classic. Anyway, are we going to start this fight or not?"_

_Nightwing gritted his teeth and said, "We are going to fight. Titans GO!"_

_The Titans then jumped into action. She just yawned and jumped on Cyborg's shoulders and hacked into his system and made him shoot his sonic cannon at Changeling who was down and shut Cyborg down. Then the girl pulled out 2 guns and shoot at both Terra and Starfire, hitting them and knocking them unconscious. The only ones left were Raven and Nightwing. Nightwing growled and charged at the girl with his staff ready. The girl pulled out 2 swords behind her back and started fighting him. When they were in a head lock Nightwing asked her angrily, "Who are you?"_

_The girl answered with a smirk, "The world's greatest woman thief and my name is Phoenix, don't forget it."_

_With that said, she kicked him in his balls and he went down in pure pain because she kicked her hardest which was really hard for a little girl. Raven looked angrily at Phoenix and said, "We will talk about this later. Give me your sleep knife."_

_The girl handed Raven and knife and Raven sliced her stomach, right arm, and check lightly enough to make some blood and for the sleep medicine to go in but not to major. Raven handed it back and fell to the ground._What do you guys think? Click the little button down there that says Reveiw! It is a cliffhanger BTW. I am not done with the flashbacks.


	3. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


End file.
